


【晓星尘x闫大夫】花落星河（四）

by HuaShengjiang



Category: whatever - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaShengjiang/pseuds/HuaShengjiang





	【晓星尘x闫大夫】花落星河（四）

【晓星尘x闫大夫】花落星河（四）  
———我眼中的星辰是你身影

接上文：小少主虽为圣教一员，脾气差了点，嘴毒了点，除了失手杀了自己的师傅…额…这一点实在无法辩驳。行医多年，也算是救死扶伤，这罪孽是能还一点是一点吧。

道长自下山也看过这人生的百态之一二，经历了生生死死，有些道理磕过碰过，才会真正的悟出其中的真谛。比如抱着除恶济世的目的下山，但是是非非，谁是真正的恶，又有谁是真正的善呢，善恶因果都在轮回之中，无法言说。

那一个吻，轻轻的，他曾为他细心呵护的嘴唇竟是如此柔软，像一小团棉花，小少主觉得自己醉在这个吻里，不想出来，就深深的陷进去，陷进去，陷进无边的温柔里。刚张开小嘴想要再深入一点，道长偏偏这时放开了他，尴尬的小舌只好悻悻地收回。

黑色的夜晚，情绪都在心底酝酿，借着黑色的遮掩肆无忌惮的释放出来，挑着灯笼沿着溪水忘住所的方向走着…兰草幽香阵阵袭来，真正的安静在此降临，耳边空旷的有些不习惯，所以变得格外的敏感。

没有再说话，他们只是挨的很近的走着，肩膀挨着肩膀，摆动的手臂总是不经意间触碰到对方的手指。

殷剑不知道该不该拉起道长的手，总这么碰在一起又不牵手，空落落的好像少了点什么。

“嗝～”大概是刚才哭的还没顺过气，殷剑悄悄转头想看看道长什么反应，在这种满空气飘着荷尔蒙的时刻，做出此等大为丢脸的事情，真想立刻投河自尽！

果不其然，微弱的灯光里，看见了道长颤抖的肩膀…

“道长，你想笑…就笑吧，别憋坏了…”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”道长笑到捂着肚子，手里的灯笼都险些丢进了水里。

“哼！”小少主咬牙切齿地看着他笑成这副样子，当初捡你回来就应该给你做成药渣！！

“你你你，你笑吧，我要走了！”小少主气的拔腿要走，结果这溪边的石头上青苔斑驳，滑得很。这一脚可好，直接向后仰去，眼看就要着地，千钧一发之际抓住了道长的袖子，“刺啦——”一声，两人一起滚到草地上，这袖子都扯断了该如何是好…

灯笼在地上滚了一下便熄灭了，周围瞬间黑的无边无际。

又又又又又压在了一起…

“摔到没有？”

“…我…没事”

眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，那人的身影逐渐幻化出轮廓，姣好的下颌线和坚挺的鼻梁，耳朵里都是砰砰的声音，重重敲击着鼓膜，小少主手里还紧紧抓着那节撕裂的衣袖，道长裸露出的手臂撑在他的身侧，长发轻轻落下来，垂在小少主的脸庞，滑滑凉凉的。

殷剑伸手想把头发从脸上拨开，还没拿上来便被道长压住手臂，五指交叉紧紧握在一起。

“道长…”

“嗯”

“好黑，我怕”

“我在，不怕，闭上眼睛”

药仙谷静悄悄的，满天星斗笼罩大地，偶有虫鸣一二，草地上的湿气混合了泥土和草药的芬芳包裹着纠缠在一起的两人。

小少主闭上眼睛感觉眼前天旋地转，什么东西钻进了脑子里，变得一片混沌不清。头顶的合欢花月下开得正茂，树冠上的绒花一片红色氤氲，正像此刻小少主飘散的心思。

呼吸变得缓慢而悠长，感受着彼此的气息，药草味混着淡淡的奶香，道长喉结上下滚动了几下，撑起身子，把卡在地上小人双腿间的膝盖往上移了一点，轻轻抵在了大腿根中间的部位，“啊～”满意地听到身下人喉咙里挤出一个模糊不清的字眼，道长探下身子衔住他的耳垂，舌尖轻轻舔舐着那一块软肉。

小少主紧紧闭着眼睛，颤抖的像大雪天斗篷上筛下来的雪花，落在地上就化成了水，手脚顿时失去了力气，想说的话卡在嗓子里变成了一声声呻吟…

“啧…啧”淫//靡的水声在耳边响起，晓星尘感觉到他膝盖顶着的部位，逐渐变得发涨发烫，在衣服下面鼓鼓囊囊挤着着他的腿。感受到小少主身体的变化，道长嘴角勾起一丝坏笑，拿起握住的那只手一起向他的小腹探去。

预感到了即将发生什么，小少主睁大眼睛惊的简直要跳起来，无奈被压的死死的动弹不得，“不…不要”。道长抽出手掌转而握住他的手背，十指交叉。

双手一路向下游走到达了腰带的边缘，小少主紧张的全身紧绷，他拼命的想要抽出手，还是被那人手指在一勾探了进去。自己的手掌触到一片茂密之下滚烫的肉体，他想蜷起手指但道长手指微微一用力，夹住了他的指节令他不能弯曲。就这样，整只手坦坦荡荡抚摸在了自己命跟子上，充血的“小小少主”硬挺得一跳一跳，在自己的抚触下变得更为精神，快要把衣服顶破。

裤子里的空间显得格外狭小拥挤，摩擦着大腿的嫩肉有刺刺痒痒的。道长抓着他的手握住自己的那根敏感的器.官，明明是自己的身体，怎么还如此像受了大刺激，兴奋的皮子发紧。裤子前面的布料被扯的太紧，导致后面的裤缝死死卡在臀缝里面，后穴与布料紧密摩擦，刺痛之中带来一阵莫名的舒爽，夹紧臀肉，布料和臀里那块嫩肉更是勒的更紧，他轻哼一声，轻轻扭动起柔软的腰肢。

道长的手指合着小少主的手掌一起在饱胀之物上揉压，黑暗里看不清对方的脸，但是情欲翻滚上来，止也止不住。裤子里早已经粘腻不堪，手里那根器物头上的小口上渗出粘稠的液体，道长伸出手指在顶上画着圈，这物体的主人被刺激的拱起身子，双腿也不自觉抬了起来，将后穴贡献出来。

小少主被道长扶着膝盖将两腿张得更开，腿间的物体受到拉扯和布料的挤压，酥麻的快感一阵一阵从小腹间传来，后穴一张一合在衣服下面一副迫不及待的样子，此时小少主脑海中浮现出了道长的身体，治病期间无数次想要深深抚摸的那具身体。

“道长…求你”

夏日的夜晚，尤其是这山谷里，一到晚上就有许多萤火虫出来，点亮这幽幽山谷，还有夜里的缠绵悱恻。

裆内的手套弄频率加快，道长低头吻住了他两瓣娇唇，嘴角哼哼唧唧溢出软绵绵的呻吟，  
“啊——”小少主一阵颤抖，一股热流在手掌间倾泻出来。

萤火虫聚集在他们头顶上方，点点荧光印在黑色的眸子里，像漫天的星辰。

道长终于松开他的手，解放了他腿间的束缚，轻轻地在额头上落下一个吻，额头上是一层细密的汗水。夏日的燥热让两人都折腾一身的汗，衣服紧贴的身体上，好不舒服，道长给他去了身上多余的衣物还有鞋袜。

小少主还仰躺在地上喘息着，道长站起来解下自己被撕坏的外衣，抖了抖因汗湿黏在脖子里的头发，弯腰横抱起那个瘫软的小人。

没几步路就是溪水的尽头，被人用石头围起了一潭清水池，那水面飞着的萤火虫照亮了这一方小小的世界。

道长跨起修长的腿迈进水池，抱着怀里的小少主慢慢的浸在水里，水不深刚好可以坐在池底的石头上。

殷剑横坐在道长腿上，稳稳地倚在他的怀里，枕在他的肩上，殷剑可以听见强劲有力的心跳传来，一下下锤进了他的心窝里，双腿还搭载道长的臂弯上，粉嫩的膝盖漂浮在水面上若隐若现。浸在这清凉的池水里，没有了刚才的黏腻和燥热小少主舒服的闭上眼睛。

“道长，你知道吗，我从第一次见你第一眼起就再也忘不掉了…”一边说一边抬起脚轻轻拍打着水面，假装漫不经心的说道。

“你那天像神仙一样出现在我面前，洁白无瑕，那样不染纤尘，你们走了着实让我伤心了一阵子，哪知这世上还有这样巧的事，竟又让我把你捡了回来，嘻嘻”说到这里，小少主高兴地扑腾起来，溅起一阵水花，道长腾不开手去挡，只好搂过人来狠狠堵上了他的嘴，撬开牙关，舌头在嘴里肆意纠缠。

小少主被吻的疯了神志，他从道长身上下来，跨坐在其两腿上，捧着晓星尘的脸颊，在他的唇上啃咬起来，将刚才被调戏的欲火狠狠发泄出来，吻的几近疯狂…直到嘴里尝到一丝血腥味才停了下来。

晓星尘险些架不住他这样猛烈的攻势，于是在水中掐住他的盈盈细腰，在人耳边说了声“屏息”，就深吸一口气堵上那张被吻的红肿的小嘴，沉进了水下。

耳朵被水灌满，嗡嗡作响，入水的恐慌让他紧紧搂住道长，水挤压的胸口发闷，口腔里被传送过来的空气让人安心了许多。殷剑睁开眼睛，两人长发在水中漂浮着，水面外的萤火虫光亮点缀了整池溪水，仿若躺在银河里。“星尘…”脑中回荡着这个名字，正如此时此刻坠入的这大海星辰。

在最后一口气快要耗尽的时候，道长抱着小少主哗地从水面下钻出来，溅起一大片水花，惊的萤火虫四处乱飞，新鲜的空气涌进肺部，也让头脑恢复了意识。

“小少主，现在可还清醒了？”道长一边替他拨开脸前的湿发，一边笑着问他。

“道长，你居然把我按在水里，吓坏我了，我心现在还砰砰直跳呢。我不管，你要好好安慰我才行”

“呵，那这样安慰可以吗？”道长轻笑一声，水下放在小少主腰间的手慢慢向后，滑向两团挺翘的软肉，少主的腰身生的极好看，细腰翘臀，还有一对可爱的腰窝，就像他笑起来时嘴角边的酒窝一样。

水中的手温热，贴在臀上清晰的能感受到手指的形状，小少主身子一紧，轻轻抖了一下，不自觉地夹紧身后。

晓星尘贴近身子咬着他的耳朵，手下动作却没停，修长的手指在他尾骨上面捋了一把，立刻让小少主为之一颤，舒展了身子，将两瓣臀肉交了出去。

修长的手指在那两瓣缝隙之间游走，顺着大腿根部内侧轻轻的按摩着，一直摸到中间隐秘的洞口，那小穴早就被撩拨的急不可耐，顺着水的润滑，轻轻按了一下那穴口便将手指裹了进去，穴内的肠肉滚烫，道长抽插了几下，那周围的软肉紧紧吞着那根手指，少主被插的脚底发软，撅着屁股软趴趴的挂在道长脖子上。

晓星尘抽出手指，将人翻了个个，把他按趴在池边的大石头上，被打湿的头发贴在后背，发尾的尖尖正落在翘臀之上，雪白的皮肤在黑暗里极为耀眼，扭动的腰肢曲线动人，身后蜜桃一样圆润的肉团，微微浮出水面。

“道长，我要你进来…”他声音里浸满了诱惑，一池溪水都要变的淫靡，晓星尘在身后紧贴着他，早已挺起来的硬物抵着臀缝，小少主感受着那根炽热的器物在烫着他的臀肉。身后呼吸开始变得越来越急促，后背上落下一个接一个的吻，吻在腰窝上令少主腰肢一软，险些滑进水里。

道长双手掐住他的胯骨，把他捞上来，然后挺身而入，每一下的抽插都深入且缓慢，慢慢挤压着腔内的腺体。道长把殷剑的长发拢起，迫使他抬起头把臀挺的更高，小少主有些吃痛扭过头嘤嘤地唤着道长的名字，道长捏住他的下巴亲了上去。

好看的肩膀被水泡了显得更为柔嫩，殷剑胸前的两点被压在石头上摩擦，充了血的小红豆被蹭的又疼又痒，体内的那根肉棒顶着肠内最为敏感的那一点，身后的动作变得又急又快，疯狂涌上来的快感让殷剑有些吃不消，他想让道长慢一些，还未开口就被一记狠顶给艹的只剩呻吟。小少主挣扎着向前爬，被抓着腰拽回来又是新一轮的抽插，他细细地哭着，求着，身后攻势太猛烈了，这些哀求在那人耳朵里都化成一声声催情的药剂。

殷剑的双腿被人顶到最开，晓星尘抓着他的腿弯，直接插在体内就翻了个面。殷剑的腿虚虚的搭载道长的肩膀上，他被艹的哭声也断断续续，雪白细嫩的脚踝被人握在手中，把大腿压在胸前，毫无保留的贡献出自己的隐密之地，小穴被干的又红又肿，小少主咬着手指闭着眼睛嗯嗯的叫着。

他颤抖的睫毛和眼角挤出来的泪水，让晓星尘几近疯狂…他抓住小少主在他腹下拼命挺着头的“小东西”，揉捏按摩着，体力不支的殷剑，快要意识不清，嘴里胡乱喊着“道长，不要…”

“宝贝，射出来”道长声音略带沙哑的说，又快速套弄了几下，小少主便汩汩地喷了出来。

浑身散了架的少主被前后快感冲击的意乱情迷。道长在狠狠插了几下之后，也倾泻出来，殷剑感觉自己腹内的一股股热流，“啵”的一声道长终于拔出来，这一声让殷剑羞的想找个坑把自己埋起来。

他们真的做了，在水中融为一体，肉体的交合撞击着灵魂，他终于品尝到了那日思夜想的道长的身体，让他爽到回想起都腿脚发软，呼吸急促。

“少主，在下给你的安慰满意吗？”

“满…满意”

花瓣一片一片落入漫天星辰之中，眼眸里柔和的光芒像撒了把碎银，因为我的眼中都是你的身影。


End file.
